Sonic-91
by D The Crafting-Hedgehog
Summary: In the events of the true final battle of the Freedom Fighters and Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Eggman both die painfully. Ten years later; life has moved on, and Tails decides to make a robot copy of Sonic- named S.O.N.I.C 91. Read the story to see how he becomes a hero, and new enemies and friends will appear...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-S.O.N.I.C._91**

-New Mobotropolis' Great Forest-

**The Entire Freedom Fighter Army was in a WAR at the epicentre of the Great Forest.**

The Freedom Fighters were in the final fight between them and Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Eggman was a circular shaped person with a quite small head. He wore goggles and glasses on his face, and he had a red jacket with a white line and four golden squares with two white circles at the bottom on his coat. He also wore matching black and white boots with the same design, and gloves. He was bald; and his face was quite old, and he also had a big bushy brown moustache that was about the width of his body. He chuckled with evil, as he was in a gigantic robot the size of two tall skyscrapers on top of each other. "Try and stop me now, Sonic! You can't win!" He bellowed, pressing a keyboard in the cockpit.

"Sorry, Eggman, but you're losing today!" Sonic cried. Sonic was an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog that wore nothing but white gloves and red-and-white coloured sneakers. His eyes were a bright green, and he had a serious face on. "Freedom Fighters- GO!" Sonic ordered. A female hazel fur coloured-squirrel that wore nothing but a jacket and boots (both light-blue) ran forward with Sonic. Her name was Sally, and she was holding a device.

"Nicole, give me an analysis!" She instructed to the device. "Analysing now, Sally!" Nicole replied. A blue light then shone out of the device and created a cream, black, and purple lynx. This was the real Nicole. While Nicole was analysing the mech, Sonic ran up with two others- a yellow two tailed fox with gloves and red and white shoes, and a red echidna with spiked gloves and red and green shoes. Their names were Tails and Knuckles, and were close friends to Sonic. "Tails, you go help Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor."

The fox nodded, and flew quickly over to a Bunnie, half mechanical bunny, and Antoine, a French-speaking, blonde-haired coyote that wore a uniform; and wielded a sword. Rotor was a light-purple walrus that wore a cap with sandals and a tool belt. "Knuckles, you're staying with me." Sonic said. The red echidna nodded, and clenched his fists. Sonic & Knuckles ran and jumped high into the air, landing multiple mid-air kicks and punches. "Sonic! We're not making a dent in this thing!" Knuckles cried, punching with all his might as he landed on the ground. "Looks like it's time." Sonic said, landing on the floor. He ran over to Sally & Nicole who were analysing. "Analysis complete; Sally. It's called the Egg Finalizer, and this seems to be Eggman's final robot. It's packed to the edge with weapons and robots, and its power supply is the Super Emeralds!" Nicole explained. "Wait, robots?" Sonic cried, looking back at the robot. A big black sphere the size of a semi-detached house suddenly ejected out of the robot and slammed on the ground. Three lines that went around it started to appear on it, and the sphere broke into three segments. Assorted robots came jumping out, rolling out, and transformed out of the orb, getting into battle mode.

"Sally! These are ALL of Eggman's robots! MotoBugs, Egg Pawns, E-100s… the entire lot! And some new ones too!" Nicole cried. Sonic then stood in front of the Finalizer, and fourteen coloured emeralds started to circle around Sonic, getting gradually faster. A great flash of light engulfed him; and he acquired a new form: Ultimate Super Sonic. Sonic then flew at blinding speeds up towards the cockpit of the Finalizer. But Eggman was prepared. He pressed a gold button quickly, and an electrical field froze Sonic in mid-air. 7 emeralds suddenly ejected out of Sonic, and into a small hatch in the mech.

"**Power Output now running at 700%."**** A computerised voice said in the mech.**

Eggman then laughed triumphantly as the field disappeared and Sonic backed away. Sonic flashed yellow and lost his Ultimate form. He was now degraded to Super Sonic. "No sweat, Egghead. I can still defeat you!" Sonic screamed, speeding off to the cockpit. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a giant hand and slapped Sonic away, tumbling him backwards into some trees.

"**Emerald Extractor now charged." The computerised voice inside the Finalizer spoke.**

Eggman then pressed the button again and cried, "Time for a change of pace!" The field activated again, but it covered the entire mech this time. As Sonic came speeding towards it, the field took three of his seven emeralds that he had left.

"**Power Output now at 10000% capacity." ** The computerised voice alerted to Eggman.

Sonic then degraded yet again into his DarkSpines form, and his glow went from a bright yellow to jet-black. "Huh? I thought this form only existed in the Arabian Nights!" sonic said to himself. Eggman was looking at the floating hedgehog with a smirk on his face. Sonic then slowed down time and actually managed to hit the cockpit in slow motion. Eggman's mech then covered the cockpit up, protecting him from any more attacks. The Emerald Extractor was charged up yet again, and finally zapped Sonic from a distance, taking away his last few emeralds. This rendered him powerless, dropping to the ground. Sonic picked himself up, all torn up and a bit bloody.

"**Power Output at MAXIMUM. Fire Final Laser now?" the computerised voice asked Eggman. **

"YES!" the crazy doctor screamed, slamming a red button with an illustrated picture of Sonic's skull and crossbones on it. A huge hole opened up in the Finalizer's chest plate, and charged up a glowing white light. _"Well; this is it. I have no more strength left, I'm powerless. May as well get what's coming to me. Here it comes…"_Sonic thought. The laser was completely charged, and Eggman had finally done it-

**Sonic The Hedgehog… was NO MORE.**

The laser fired a huge beam at Sonic, shredding him to ashes. Sonic screamed loudly as he was dying, and everybody stopped in his or her tracks. When Sonic was no more, all that was left was a singed crater. Sally walked over to the crater with tears welling up in her eyes. "S-Sonic…" she sobbed, beginning to cry. As she cried loudly, the Finalizer started to rumble violently.

"**Finalizer Detonation in t-minus 10 seconds." A computerised voice spoke in the mech.**

"NO! I KNEW I shouldn't have put the Auto-Destruct Mechanism in this!" Eggman cried, trying to override the destruct sequence. It was no use, and there wasn't any escape systems nearby. _"Well, I'm done." _Eggman thought to himself as the mech started to spark and zap. Eggman let off a blood-curdling scream as the mech started to implode. As it did, hundreds of unidentified glowing objects flew out of it. "HIT THE DECK! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!" Tails and Rotor cried simultaneously, dropping to the floor. Everybody else quickly hid behind or under piles of rubble.

The mech then exploded, creating a white explosive field. Everybody got blown back; hitting trees and destroyed robots. All that was left… was a huge crater and by the side of it was a smaller crater. As everybody came to their senses, they all ran back to the crater where Sonic was destroyed by the laser. Everybody circled around it and felt depressed and some of them had tears in their eyes. "He was our friend…" Tails said, holding his tails for comfort. "A great hedgehog…" Sally added. "A hero." The rest added.

**About a month later…**

A temple in Sonic's honour was placed at the crater where he died. Everybody who knew Sonic was there to mourn. Many cried over the immortalized coffin at the centre of the temple. When everybody else went back to his or her homes, Tails was the only one left at the temple. "No. I REFUSE TO SEE YOU GO! IN YOUR NAME SONIC; YOU SHALL STILL LIVE!" Tails screamed, shaking his fist upwards. As the light shone through the skylight above the coffin, Tails ran back to New Mobotropolis.

**A day later…**

Tails was in his lab with about fifteen scientists and engineers. "You're wondering why I got you to meet here. Why? Because we're going to bring Sonic back to life. I know, I know; you're probably thinking 'we can't resurrect him! He's obliterated!' but we still can. Here's the plan: we are going to make a project that I've had in mind for years. Here it is!" Tails explained, rolling out a huge blueprint on his worktable.

Everybody gasped in awe at the plans they were seeing. An android replica of Sonic. "How are we going to make this, Mr Prower? We can't just MAKE an android, and it'll be years to complete it!" A small-ish pink bat pointed out. "That's why we will work TIRELESSLY to bring Sonic back. And for DNA, I know just the place." Tails replied, walking out the lab door. He led the scientists to a small stump in the Great Forest, yanking a vine. The top of it opened up, and he instructed for everyone to go into it. The scientists slid through a tunnel with corkscrews and bumps, landing on some hay.

"Welcome to Knothole- our base when Eggman was leading in Robotropolis. We also lived here too, so Sonic's hairs on his quills should be somewhere. Start searching!" Tails exclaimed. The scientists ran into emptied rooms and halls in the search for it. Tails quickly ran into Sonic's old bedroom and, funnily enough, had found more than enough on Sonic's old pillow.

"Perfect." He whispered, running back to the exit. Without haste, everybody followed him back to the lab. As Tails put the tiny quills in a machine, memories and dreams started to appear on a screen. "Here we go." Tails said, getting to work with the others.

**Ten years later…**

Life had moved on quickly in New Mobotropolis. Extreme Gear was now publically available to all, and New Mobotropolis was bigger and better, and has also been renamed to Mobotropolis City. The Freedom Fighters had moved to different places as well.

"**It's finally done. Sonic_91- is complete."**

Tails and his crew had finally finished their work, and were actually very relaxed. The reason why is because in all of their free time, they had other projects and life to get on with. As a matter of fact, Tails had became very loyal to hi crew of scientists, and actually married to one of them in the ten years. Her name was Mika, and she was a grey fox that wore glasses and a lab coat and jumper. "Now for the power supply." Tails instructed, grabbing a steel suitcase. He opened it up to reveal a unique power source called the Hyper-Ring, a highly charged ring that could power the country ITSELF for fifty years.

Tails inserted the Ring into a hidden compartment where the 'heart' was located. Tails slotted it in with the help of Mika, and closed the compartment. "Now for the power charge. Everyone, get behind the reinforced glass room. I only need myself and Mika for this." Tails instructed, holding his wife's hand. Everybody then got into the room Tails told him or her to go to. As they sat down waiting with bated breath, Tails and Mika plugged the huge power sockets into the custom charging tank. As they finished, they stood back, and Tails pressed a button.

Electricity started to surge through the power sockets into the tank, filling the android hedgehog with energy. As it charged up, there were unbelievable amounts of power going into Sonic_91. "TAILS! THERE'S TOO MUCH! IT'S GOING TO BLOW! HIT THE DECK!" a scientist cried from the room over a megaphone.

Tails and Mika got behind a shield and watched as the tank exploded. The android fell to the floor from the blast as the power got cut off. Everybody then filed out to the main lab, looking at the robot on the floor.

It started to twitch its fingers and tried to pick itself up, but I couldn't. As it opened its eyes, everything started to come into view. "T-Tails… I-I can't pick myself up… All I can remember is a huge laser… W-who are these people, Tails?" the robot clone of Sonic spoke for the first time as well, trying to crawl towards Tails.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep." Tails replied, picking up the robot Sonic and carrying him off outside. As he left, everybody cheered in triumph, as the robot was a complete success. "Wait! We can't cheer yet; we've got to help Tails!" Mika cried, running out the same doors as Tails. In Tail's arms was a sleeping Sonic android. All it could hear was 'A… Look after… few days…'

**The Next Morning…**

The Sonic android was in a bed, sleeping deeply. The sun shone through some window next to him, and he woke up slowly, trying to get its bearings… "_Pink wallpaper, red and pink duvet covers, and pictures of me? Oh no, I must be dreaming." _the robot thought to itself. It heard footsteps growing louder, so it pretended to be asleep. "Wake up, little hedgehog…" a sweet female voice said. Sonic_91 opened its eyes to see… "A-AMY?" it cried. realising this wasn't a dream.

He opened his eyes to see a pink hedgehog with her quills pointing down that was held by a headband, and she wasn't wearing her usual dress and boots attire. She was in a t-shirt that had pink and red stripes on it, and was wearing grey jeans with her red-and white boots on.

"Yes, you're in my guest room! Tails gave me to you to look after for a while! Pretty cool, right?" Amy explained. Sonic_91 go up from the bed. "Well, I don't need your help. I can walk just fi-OOF!" Sonic cried, falling straight onto the floor. "See, you do need my help. So sit here while I get some food." Amy replied. "All right. I'll stay with you. But only for the next few days!" Sonic_91 cried as Amy walked out the room.

-TO BE CONTINUED…-


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic_91: Origins- Part II

Amy came back with a platter of basic waffles and syrup. Sonic_91 was looking at the food with inside joy. "Here you go, Sonic!" Amy said, giving Sonic_91 the food. It began to eat what Amy gave it, and within a matter of minutes, he had finished. "Thanks Amy, that was great!" Sonic said as he gulped. "Thank you for that compliment!" Amy said, blushing. Sonic then felt a surge through his body, making a tingling feeling go through his body and into his legs. Sonic pulled the cover off of him again, and put his feet down on the floor. It was a bit wobbly at first, bus Sonic could start walking. But when he tried to run, he fell on his face again. "Well, at least I can walk now. It's a bit slow for me to walk, but it'll do. So I'll stay for a bit more." Sonic told Amy, getting up from the ground.

**And over the course of a few days; Sonic_91 became able to run again and able to do acrobatics and attacks. He grew a bit closer to Amy as well, as she was his mentor.**

"Phew, that was long. Now, let's do this!" Sonic cried, walking outside with Amy. He put her in his arms bridal style, and ran off into the road. As he ran, he saw sights like never before. Vehicles were floating above him, and he could see kids skating on Extreme gear. "What happened when I was gone, Amy? How did everything change?" Sonic asked. Well, life had moved on. The future is today!" Amy explained. As the hedgehog android sped on through the city, he asked more questions. "So, Eggman died, meaning we could progress in civilisation?" Sonic asked. "Yup! Nicole is even in every single system in the city, like here, on my watch!" Amy replied, showing Sonic_91 a watch.

The watch then showed a tiny hologram of Nicole on the front. "What did you ask for- Sonic? It's been a long time. Where were you?" The A.I lynx asked with shock. "That, I don't know what happened. All I remember is a huge blast…" Sonic_91 replied. "Well, I don't know what to say." Nicole replied, turning off the watch. "Well, that was weird. Can we do something adventurous now?" Amy asked, looking at the speeding scenery. Sonic then ran over to a cliff. "Here. I have an idea. For an exercise, i'm gonna throw you off this cliff, and catch you." Sonic said. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Amy screamed, but it was too late. She was falling towards water, screaming for dear life. Sonic then ran down the 90 degree angled cliff at blazing speed. When Sonic was close enough, he jumped and caught Amy in his arms. "Don't worry, I've got you. I can land." Sonic said calmly as they fell through the air.

But something happened. As they fell, they both stopped in the air. They were floating, and all they could hear was jet turbines roaring. "Sonic, your shoes! They're gone! And you've got fire coming out the top of your socks…" Amy said, feeling scared. Sonic looked down at his feet and jumped in fear. All that was there were the tops of his socks and pure jet fire. "This is… strangely new." Sonic said, calming down. He put his legs in a slightly forward motion, and started to fly forwards slowly. "Cool! Let's fly!" Sonic cried, feeling more power go into his jets. Sonic & Amy suddenly launched forwards at speeds like never before. They both screamed with both joy and fear as they blasted into Mobotropolis city, and people watched in awe as Sonic zoomed through. A news crew saw him in their hover- vehicle and got on his hot trail. A female raccoon in a sharply dressed suit with a microphone was being recorded on the news. Her name tag said 'Elise Gleason'.

"This is Mobian-News, and we are live at Central Zone, where a blue hedgehog who looks a lot like our late hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, is blazing through this part of town! We're going to get a closer look in." The raccoon cried, ordering the van to go faster. They eventually caught up with the two hedgehogs, going real fast. "It's Miss Rose in the arms of… a Sonic lookalike?" Elise said, looking bemused. "No, I'm the real Sonic! But I think there's a reasonable explanation for this!" Sonic_91 cried, looking at the camera with panic.

"You better hope so. Miss Rose, tell us what's happening here!" the raccoon cried, passing the microphone to Amy. "Well, I'm not really sure what's going on here. I have NO IDEA why this happened." Amy cried. "One minute I'm being taken through the city in Sonic's arms, the next, we're in the air!" Amy added. Elise tried to speak to Sonic , but it was no use. He was too fast, and the news van was at its top speed. "We can't catch up with them... So for now, this has been Elise Gleason reporting and signing off!" Elis announced, making the van slow down. In Sonic's eyes, he saw words pop up in front of them. it said 'Tails' Lab- 1.2 Miles' and started to decrease rapidly. "What the..." Sonic cried, looking at all the random things that came on his eyes. Suddenly, Sonic's jets transformed back into shoes, and he dropped onto the ground, holding Amy above him, unscathed. "Wow. I'd didn't think you'd do that!" Amy said, jumping off Sonic's hands and onto the ground. "Sonic, there you are! i saw the news, and I can explain everything you need to know. Come with me to my lab, and i'll tell you everything." A familiar yellow fox said, walking into Sonic's view, holding a remote. "T-Tails?" Sonic asked, dumbfounded.

Next chapter is coming soon. NOTE: Sonic_91 will be known as Sonic. Just so we all know. See you soon!


End file.
